BreezeClan
Skills BreezeClan is the united group of ancient clans. These cats all have different traits from these old clans. Some have powerful legs, allowing them to jump higher. Some are great swimmers and fishers. Some are great at hunting in the open fields, being able to run very fast. Some are able to tunnel like no other cats. Some are talented at hunting in the forest. Some have thick coats of fur, helping them in colder climates. Some have all those talents. Now, they all live together as one clan. (The ancient four clans were SummerClan, FallClan, WinterClan, and SpringClan.) Note All descendants of the original leader, Breezestar, have specially colored pelts. Colors from all over the color spectrum. History The Merging of the Clans When a horrible famine struck, the Clan's numbers began to shrink. A cat, half crossed between two clans, was set to become leader after his clan's leader had lost her last life due to hunger. This cat, named Breezeheart at the time, was sent to the moon cave to speak to his ancestors. Breezeheart discovered that he was descended from all four clans and was told that it was his duty to save them all. StarClan changed his once silver pelt to light blue and sent him on his way. The next day, at a gathering, Breezeheart, now Breezestar, announced his heritage and his StarClan given duty. The Clans began to disagree, accusing Breezestar of wanting to rule all of the clans himself, saying that StarClan didn't really say this when something fell from the sky. The object landed right in front of the other leaders. A medicine cat from another clan shouted out that it was a sign! They should listen to Breezestar! Breezestar told the clans that if they merged, they could better fight off the hunger. With more hunters, more land to cover, and more medicine cats to help the sick, they could get through this famine... together. The three other clans finally agreed and Breezestar was fair and they all ruled the clan side by side. They eventually merged their families into one, making one cat ruler. Breezestar's new, special pelt colors were passed down genetically onto his kits, and their kits. This forever signifies the true descendants of BreezeClan. Although the four clans no longer exist, as they are now one, their special adaptions live on today in their kits. For the first clan, Breezestar's home clan, SummerClan, is the ability to jump high into trees and have stronger claws in order to grip onto tree trunks. Breezestar's other clan, FallClan, has passed on the ability to be great trackers. Not only are they great trackers, but they also have amazing stealth abilities and tougher paw pads. The third clan is WinterClan, who are mainly known for their thick fur and sharp claws. These claws help them stay balanced on ice and cut open ice for ice fishing, although the claws are more of a rarer trait among these cats. They are also amazing tunnelers and can quickly and quietly hunt in the snow. The last clan is SpringClan, these cats are very fast, agile, great swimmers and great at catching fish. These cats are not very good at staying quiet or normal hunting. Most of the time, your Clan heritage may affect where you live and who you have as a mentor. Allegiances Leader Shadestar - ''' A strong grey tom with dark blue eyes. '''Deputy Lionclaw - '''A golden tom with a sandy underbelly and stripes on his back, green eyes. '''Apprentice - '''Sunpaw '''Medicine Cat Palemist -''' A very light grey she-cat with light blue eyes. '''Apprentice - Twistedpaw Warriors Roseheart -''' Orange tabby she-cat with green eyes and white paws and muzzle. 'Apprentice: '''Forestpaw '''Meadowleaf -' Dark orange she-cat with cream underbelly and amber eyes. 'Darkfur '- Black furred tom with blue eyes and grey stripes along his back. '''Rockfur - '''A brown tom with a darker brown spot on his back, amber eyes. '''Lightpelt '-' Light grey fur with darker tail, she-cat, blue eyes. Apprentice - 'Blizzardpaw '''Leafblade -' Light brown she-cat with darker markings around eyes. 'Apprentice: '''Earthpaw '''Whitepetal - '''A white she-cat with light purple eyes. '''Tanglefoot - '''A strong, grey tom with blue eyes. '''Apprentice - '''Lilypaw '''Gentlewind - '''A light blue she-cat with soft, green eyes. '''Browntail - '''A brown tom with dark brown stripes on his back and a dark brown tail. 'Frozentail - 'A silver tom with light blue eyes, one blind eye (Scared) '''Snowheart - '''A white she-cat with light blue eyes. '''Froststripe - '''A gray she-cat with amber eyes. '''Birdwing - '''A sandy colored, blue-eyed she-cat with brown, orange and dark brown speckles. '''Apprentice - '''Skypaw '''Grove - '''A silver tom with brown paws and tail tip, blue eyes. '''Waterfall - '''A silvery she-cat with green eyes. '''Apprentice - '''Riverpaw '''Ripplefang - '''A grey tom with green eyes. '''Apprentice -' Streampaw '''Flamefoot - '''Red tom with orange stripes on his back, paws, tail tip and face markings, green eyes. '''Apprentices Blizzardpaw -''' Light grey tom with white paws, underbelly and tail tip, and dark blue eyes. 'Riverpaw -' Silver she-cat with a white paw, blue eyes. 'Streampaw - '''Grey she-cat with a white underbelly and tail tip, blue eyes. 'Forestpaw '- '''A small green tom with light green stripes on his back, yellow eyes. 'Skypaw - A striped light blue she-cat with aqua eyes. 'Earthpaw - '''A green tom with a brown underbelly, paws and tail tip, also brown markings on face, yellow eyes. '''Twistedpaw - '''Dark grey tom with green eyes and a twisted paw. '''Lilypaw -' A white-furred she-cat with dark blue eyes. 'Sunpaw -' A bronzed furred she-cat with a white underbelly. '''Queens and Kits Dawn -''' Golden she-cat with green eyes and darker gold stripes along her back. 'Sage -' White she-cat with silver stripes, pink nose, and blue eyes. 'Iron -' Silver tom with green eyes. 'Fawn -' Gold she-cat with green eyes, with brown flecks, tail tip, and paws. 'Moonpelt -' silver she-cat with darker paws and markings around her face, amber eyes 'Spottedcloud -' a white a black she-cat with large spots on her face, paws, back, belly and tail, midnight blue eyes. 'Silverwind -' a silver she-cat with gold speckles farther down her back, green eyes. 'Goldkit -' light orange she-kit with green eyes. '''Elders 'Mistberry -' Silver she-cat with green eyes, missing half her tail. 'Wovenfur -' Black tom with gray crisscross stripes along his back, yellow eyes. 'Ceaderfoot - '''A large brown tom with amber eyes. '''Cavernlight - '''A dark grey she-cat with a large white diamond on her forehead '''Mountainheart - '''A light grey tom with blue eyes. '''Whiteheart - '''A white she-cat with green eyes. '''Blackpelt - '''A black tom with midnight blue eyes. '''Yellowstone -' A golden tom with green eyes and sandy stripes along his back. Missing an ear. '''Sandfruit - '''A sandy colored she-cat with green eyes. Category:Clans Category:BreezeClan Category:Fanon Clan